Cyclone Percival
Cyclone Percival (Japanese version: is a Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Its BakuNano is Shoxrox. Information Description An evolution of the Percival line of Bakugan. Cyclone Percival uses his cape to shield himself from the most powerful attacks. Plasma bullets shoot from his roaring mouth and tear through his enemies armor. He conjures the strength of a hurricane storm to blow his opponents away. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Tri-Twister Take Down, three of Mag Mel's "Chaos Bakugan" appeared before two young brawlers and took control of their minds. Later, it is revealed that they were Cyclone Percivals - one Pyrus, one Haos, and one Darkus. They were battling against Taylean and Trister and were winning, but were defeated after Sellon and Anubias intervened with Krowll and Horridian. A Pyrus, Subterra, Ventus, and Darkus Cyclone Percival appeared in'' A Royale Pain'' but were easily defeated by both Taylean and Smasheon, Anubias' Mechtogan. There were also shown to be using Shoxrox, just like Flash Ingram. In Mind Search, Darkus and Pyrus Cyclone Percival appeared with Shoxrox in the Flag Match. They were all defeated by Taylean. At the end of Triple Threat, many Darkus Cyclone Percivals attacked Bakugan Interspace. In Interspace Under Siege, an army of Darkus Cyclone Percivals, Subterra Iron Dragonoids and Ventus Flash Ingrams invaded the Interspace. The Chaos Bakugan next invaded Gundalia in Gundalia Under Fire. In Battle Lines, Sellon used an Aquos Cyclone Percival. In Unlocking the Gate, Cyclone Percivals were among the many Chaos Bakugan attacking Gundalia. In True Colours, a Darkus Cyclone Percival was seen chasing Team Anubias (minus Anubias himself) in the ruins of Bakugan Interspace. Ben attempts to distract it by throwing a brick at it, but is about to be finished off by the Cyclone Percival when Drago's Dragon Blazer attack defeats it. More Cyclone Percivals were seen among the many Chaos Bakugan attacking Interspace. In Unfinished Business, Cyclone Percivals were seen still attacking Bakugan Interspace alongside other Chaos Bakugan. In Behind the Mask, more Cyclone Percivals, along with other Chaos Bakugan, continued to attack Interspace, but were taken down by the Battle Brawlers and teams Sellon and Anubias. In Interspace Armageddon, Cyclone Percivals were seen attacking Interspace as Marucho started its deletion program. They, alongside the remaining Chaos Bakugan in Bakugan Interspace, were later destroyed by Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios. In Dark Moon, Cyclone Percivals were seen among the many Chaos Bakugan working with the Dreadeon clones to protect the five Razen Titans drilling holes into Earth from the Battle Brawlers. They continue doing this in The Final Takedown, but along with the rest of the Chaos Army, they disappear because of the defeat of Mag Mel. This episode also marks the final appearance of Cyclone Percival in the anime. It is never made clear whether the entire species disappeared or if the species is not strictly associated with Mag Mel. ; Ability Cards *'Ease Fly' (Haos, Pyrus) *'Rune Bow' (Haos) *'Back Blunis' (Japanese version: Spark Chronos) (Haos) *'Fire Detonation' (Pyrus) *'Zoom Blade' (Japanese version: Buster Blade) (Darkus) *'Fake Shield': Returns Cyclone Percival to ball form. (Note: It is not defeated and can return to battle) (Pyrus) *'Zaltoris' (Japanese version: Integral) : Adds another Percival to the battle and makes it invisible. Can be used by any Percival Bakugan. *'Deathcry' (Haos, Pyrus,Darkus) (requires 3 Cyclone Percivals on your side) *'Storm Blaze': (Darkus) Physical Game It is BakuNano compatible. It has a similar ball form to Neo Dragonoid. It can spin like Percival Vortex and Alpha Percival Cyclone. It was supposed to be a part of the Special Attack Series, but instead a Core Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It has been seen with 880 Gs in Aquos in the Mechtanium Surge tin (packaged with a silver Bombaplode). The Aquos version in BakuSolo and BakuTrinity has 900 Gs, and in an Extension Pack, it has 920 Gs. The Darkus version has 900 Gs, as seen in BrightLight's FEB/MARCH '11 preview. In a BakuTrinity, a Darkus Cyclone Percival has 770 Gs. The Ventus version appears to have 850 Gs and the Pyrus version's true Gs are unknown. Strangely, in Bakugan Dimensions it is different from the anime. Also, the other heads were planned for the wings like it is in the anime, but Spin Master changed the form for the hands like in Bakugan Dimensions. It is very similar to Percival Vortex, with little differences. Bakugan Dimensions Emperor Barodius had a lvl 1100 Cyclone Percival on Bakugan Dimensions. .]] Trivia * Though it isn't related to the New Vestroia Percival, there are some physical similarities; the three heads, the horns, and how they stand. * It is the only variation of Percival who doesn't have an ability with the word "Gunner" in its name. * Cyclone Percival has the most abilities of all the Chaos Bakugan. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Team Sellon Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan